El Señor de las mentiras El primer experimento (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Frigga le revela a su hijo la naturaleza del señor de las mentiras y cual fue su mayor experimento. La pre-cuela de los experimentos.


El señor de las mentiras.

El primer Experimento.

Por: Diyeim.

En las afueras del castillo de Valaskjálf había un gran revuelo, cientos de cortesanos, guerreros y obreros, gritaban consignas confusas, unas en donde alaban a Odín y otras donde proclamaban rey a Loki, el pandemonio se extendía con cizaña por el pueblo dejando a su paso un mar de humo y licor, pero el proclamado rey estaba muy alejado de la excitación de las gentes, lo que paso en la sala del trono lo hubiese dejado sin cuidado de no ser porque entre la multitud salió ella, su madre, el único ser en el mundo que se merecía su respeto y por el cual había llorado, verla fue más de lo que su mente pudo soportar, después de una muestra innecesariamente publica de afecto, salieron de allí caminando juntos hasta la bóveda donde tenía confinado a Odín sumergido en su sueño, la mujer llego hasta la cama del anciano y miro a su hijo con ternura.

- De verdad Loki hijo, ¿crees que el padre de todos hace algo sin saber sus consecuencias?, ¿crees posible que el señor de la sabiduría te abría traído a mis manos sin considerar lo que podrías hacer en un futuro?, piénsalo Loki de mis hijos eres el más inteligente.- el dios la miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

- Cuando "el gran Odín" – se atrevió a decir el muchacho uniendo rápidamente ideas inconexas- me recogió de entre los escombros del palacio de hielo, tirado como basura por ser anormal para su especie, el padre de todos vio con su ojo sagrado que yo destruiría Jotunjeim- dijo mientras se sorprendía de sus propias conclusiones- vio que yo encontraría la forma de darle la victoria definitiva al matar a Laufey, tenerme vivo le daría lo que quería, lo que no podía conseguir por su mano, solo tenía que propiciar un entorno de exclusión y rechazo que permitiera la creación de una ansiedad de aceptación y reconocimiento la cual sería impulsada por una moral endeble y la posibilidad de adquirir cualquier conocimiento para conseguir el poder.- concluyo el muchacho aun anonadado- maldición, he sido un puto experimento.

- Exacto, ¿No crees también que vio lo que harías con la tierra? Hasta yo pude dilucidar tus intensiones, ¿por qué no te detuvo en su momento, acaso con mi visión, su conocimiento por el cual perdió un ojo y la habilidad de Heimdall no podríamos encontrarte antes que crearas problemas? - cuestiono la mujer sentada en el borde de la cama.

- El anciano sabía que solo yo podría unir a ese patético grupo de inadaptados, y por haber intervenido en el problema de la tierra tenía asegurado un pequeño ejército de fenómenos para cuando le fallara la suerte.- analizo el dios de las mentiras más tranquilo que al comienzo.

- Lo que realmente no lo esperaba, y eso lo trastorno un poco, fue el que yo fingiera mi muerte para darte la oportunidad de redimirte ante Asgard y tu hermano, él no sabía cómo este pequeño imprevisto podría cambiar el hecho de que tu ...

- Accediera al trono…- Concluyo

- El trono es tuyo Loki,- aseguro la dama acercándose al pequeño gigante de hielo- siempre lo ha sido,- le dijo acariciando su rostro- tú fuiste entrenado en diplomacia, lenguas, administración, economía e historia, tú fuiste adiestrado para negociar y entender el escenario político de cada uno de los nueve reinos, yo misma me encargue de hacer de ti el mago más poderoso de la historia y me superaste hace demasiado tiempo y por mucho.

- Thor es el heredero al trono- alzo la voz sin ser ofensivo- siempre pensé que todo este conocimiento era para ayudarlo a reinar.

- Eso era lo que él necesitaba que tú creyeras y lo que en algún momento llegue a pensar, Thor sabe pelear, y esa será su función siempre, en el trono se necesita alguien con más destrezas y menos corazón.- dijo asertivamente la dama

- Él sabía que tomaría el trono con un engaño- analizo el joven- así que me educo para que reinara con sapiencia,- concluyo tranquilo- durante el último año he gobernado como se supone que lo haría el padre de todos, y en Asgard no hay uno solo habitante que no me aclame, incluso hoy cuando me canse de esta farsa y me quite la máscara nadie se atrevió a reclamar ante mi traición y cuando tu apareciste simplemente me reconocieron como su rey, ¿eso también lo previo el viejo?.- pregunto el muchacho

- Exacto, el trono de Asgard Hlidskjálf no solo tiene nombre propio, tiene vida propia y el elige a su sucesor, si no fueras digno arderías en llamas al centrarte en el, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones que lo has hecho el trono te ha rechazado, y el pueblo reconoce la señal como algo divino, Loki tu naciste para reinar.

- Si pero no este reino…- replico el hombre que había mostrado a la mujer su verdadera y fría faz

- Eso no es lo que yo veo.- contesta su madre acariciando su frio rostro y con esto haciendo que tomara su apariencia mortal

- Y si decidiera, no sé, tirar todo por la borda y conquistar los nueve reinos atreves de la violencia y la guerra ¿qué pasaría? también lo habría previsto el padre de todos, el trono Hlidskjálf seguiría complaciente conmigo.- pregunto con cinismo

- De hecho cariño, muchas cosas pueden cambiar el destino, pero hay otras que son invariables, como la muerte, puedes evadirla pero no evitarla, Thor no solo es tu hermano y mano derecha…

- También es mi carcelero y mi prisión es el trono.- dijo adusto ante la realidad que había ante sus ojos.- Entonces mi vida es el experimento definitivo, y todo salió a la perfección eh madre, soy un esclavo del destino y no importa lo que haga terminare siéndole fiel.

- Para ser sinceros no, Odin no planeo que te amara como madre, que te acogiera en mi lecho y te protegiera con cariño del ambiente que fomentaba a tu alrededor, tampoco planeo que Thor se reflejara en tus ojos y siguiera firmemente tus consejos como un cordero al pastor, no creyó que confiara en ti a pesar de las mentiras, las traiciones, la envidia y el engaño, y ahora mismo, Odin sumergido en su sueño eterno, no puede dar crédito al último de los factores que ha intervenido en su más grande experimento.

- ¿Cuál madre?- dijo el mago

- Él no contaba con lo que una hembra podría provocar en ti.- el muchacho le miro con suspicacia- A pesar de los otros factores que han intervenido, tú seguías siendo su experimento perfecto, hasta que esa humana encendió esa llama en ti, la llama que yo vi en tus ojos de Hielo cuando él te entrego a mis brazos, la llama por la cual te bautice "Loki" (fuego).

- ¿Estás diciendo que la Humana puede cambiar el destino que el padre de todos había programado para mí?

- En el destino que vio el padre de todos tu no tendrías nunca, ni ternura, ni cariño, ni respeto, ni amor, pero has adquirido cada uno de estos dones de la manera más simple, siendo tú mismo.- concluyo la madre

- Ternura, solo tú,- le dijo el muchacho besando la frente de la dama- Cariño, si lo he recibido del grandote, a su manera, Amor, ja ja ja, eso está por verse, pero respeto, yo lo único que he recibido del universo es miedo nunca respeto.

- Te equivocas Loki, el factor más importante que no evaluó nuestro señor en todo este experimento, es que desde que lo miraste por primera vez inspiraste en el padre de todos, en el gran Odín, un infinito respeto hacia ti, y eso es más importante que lo que siente por Thor, a quien todavía ve como un niño.

- El dios la miro meditativamente, y haciendo uso de su memoria evaluó cuantas veces había sentido por parte del padre de todos una mirada de respeto, y en su cabeza como una cascada de imágenes empezaron a sucederse una tras otra, escenas olvidadas donde siempre la misma expresión acudía al rostro del viejo.

- Tendré que meditar todo esto madre, con calma, creo que iré a Midgard de paseo.- concluyo

- Si gustas puedo cuidar del trono mientras vuelves.- sugirió la dama

- Me parece justo, y de paso podrías explicarle al grandote la situación, tal y como lo has hecho, con detalles por supuesto- el hombre le dedico su encantadora y porfiada sonrisa-. El padre de todos siempre me llamo desde niño "el señor de las mentiras", creo que en el fondo se simplemente me heredo su titulo porque se sentía muy orgulloso de mi.

- Lo mismo le dije cuando le hice confesar todo esto, Loki no importa lo que hagas, yo siempre he amado lo bueno de ti, admirado lo malo y valorado tu empeño. Cada día crece más tu sabiduría, así que por favor, no sigas los pasos de tu padre, haz de ti tu propio ejemplo.- le dijo mientras le besaba con todo su afecto.

Al salir del salón medito mientras caminaba en la inocencia de su madre, todo lo que ella le dijo seguramente era cierto, menos aquella parte donde él podía cambiar el destino, pues éste solo hay uno, y todo lo que hiciera con su vida seria parte de él, pero quien era él para destruir las ilusiones de su madre, una mentira mas una mentira menos, al fin y al cabo ella también conoce bien el arte, y como se lo hizo sentir.

Seguro que si investigaba un poco podría encontraría la manera de averiguar su futuro, sin embargo desecho la idea, no sería divertido saber que sucedería, la sorpresa le era más excitante, debía aprender del padre de todos, tan preocupado estuvo por los fragmentos de futuro que vio que desgasto su existencia pensando en lo que iba a venir volviéndose un ser decrepito, por lo pronto su madre le había indicado algo que sería más interesante, la pasión la había experimentado muchas veces, de muchas formas, con muchos seres y hasta el exceso, pero el amor, ese era un experimento que quería emprender, y que mejor que con una mortal de la cual se podía deshacer fácilmente.

Nota: Hola a tod s bienvenidos a un corto más, los mensajes que he recibido me inspiran a seguir con la serie de los experimentos, espero que se animen y me animen a continuar gracias por leer y por aquí nos vemos. Diyeim


End file.
